


lifeline

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul





	

maybe nobody actually knows me, tyler says, fidgeting with a loose thread that's poking out from the blanket he's wrapped in. maybe i don't even know myself.

i think that's the point, replies josh, from the other side of the room where he's sitting on the floor, and he seems further away than he actually is. you know? the point is to get to know yourself, so that one day others can get to know you too.

but i don't really see how that would work, tyler admits. the loose thread has lost its connection to the blanket, it's just a loose thread now, not a part of anything bigger anymore. just a loose thread, no worth, no value. not a blanket, just a thread. how am i supposed to get to know myself when there's so much? so much of me that i barely fit into my own skin? i wouldn't even know where to start.

but you already started, josh objects. somehow he's now closer, takes the thread from tyler, ties it into a little knot, gives it back. tyler doesn't know why, but the little knot gives the thread more purpose. you said you don't know yourself, and that's a good thing to know, i think.

how is that good? tyler can't think of any scenario in which that would be a good thing. he just feels lost, like a small boat being thrown around on the ocean. i'm just lost.

being lost can be a chance, you know? a chance to find new places. go where you've never been.

but what if it's dark there? what if it's scary and foreign and i can't find my way back?

you can hold my hand, if that will make you feel safer. we can go there together. i can be your way back.

yes, tyler says, that would make me feel safer.

you're not alone, says josh, i'm here with you. even if it's dark and scary and foreign. just hold on to me.


End file.
